Leo Manfred
"You don't care about anything except yourself and your goddamn paintings. You've never loved anyone. You've never loved me, Dad... You never loved me." '- Leo to Carl' Leo Manfred is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is the son of famous painter Carl Manfred, who he has a strained relationship with. He is the main antagonist in Markus' second and third chapter. Biography Pre-game Leo was born March 21, 2010, the result of a short but passionate affair between painter Carl Manfred and a fan. Leo was raised by his mother; Carl recognized paternity and paid a generous child support, but did not see Leo again until he was a teenager, aged 16.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery At some point, Leo became addicted to Red Ice. Due to his father's wealth, he was always asking for money, partially to support his drug addiction. He had a hard time accepting Markus, feeling as if Carl treated him much better than his own son. The Painter Leo arrives at the house and walks into the art studio. He is high on drugs. He looks at Markus rudely and asks his father to give him some money. His father recalls giving him money already. Leo has already wasted away the money on drugs and his father refuses to give him more. This makes Leo angry and he starts to complain about his father taking care of Markus rather than him. He pushes Markus before claiming that his father never loved anybody."The Painter" Broken Later that night he breaks into his father's house to steal some paintings, justifying it as an advance inheritance money. His father will ask Markus to ask him to leave. Leo instantly becomes angry once again and decides to beat up Markus. As Carl pleads Markus not to move, Leo tries to provoke Markus as he attacks him. Markus, realizing it‘s not fair, breaks his programming and turns deviant. Leo will then grab him and will rant about destroying Markus. If Markus follows Carl's order to not defend himself, Leo will shove him and his father will die of a heart attack and when the police officers arrive he accuses Markus of killing his father, resulting in Markus being shot."Broken" If Markus defends himself by pushing Leo, he will fall backward, hit his head, and will immediately be knocked unconscious. Carl will feel upset that his son was injured and driven by the fear of harm coming to Markus, he tells Markus to run away before the officers arrive, but will still lead to the officers shooting Markus. Later on, it is revealed in a magazine that Leo regains consciousness and gives the statement that Markus attacked him. Night of the Soul In "Night of the Soul" and if Carl is dead, Leo goes to visit his father's grave, where he encounters Markus. After looking at each other, Markus passes by Leo and leaves the graveyard, without speaking a word. If Carl is alive, Leo will leave a video voice mail at the house saying that he is sorry about what happened last time. He will tell his father that he is getting out of the hospital tomorrow from his injuries and hospital staff told Leo that his father stayed with him while he was asleep. He will tell his father that he will quit drugs and he will admit that the drugs messes him up and turns him into somebody he would hate. He then asks his father if he can come over tomorrow if it is okay with him. In the end of the message Leo will say he is proud that he is his son. Chapters * The Painter * Broken * Night of the Soul Personality Leo is the complete opposite of his father, being rude, foul-mouthed, and short-tempered. He believes that his father loves his android, Markus, more than he does. Leo also has a drug problem, which possibly explains his behavior. He always thinks the wrong idea and doesn’t seem to be aware or care about his addiction. Even without Red Ice, Leo is still violent, even going to the point where he attacks Markus after being simply told by his father to leave. Despite this, Leo still loves his father and realizes what he’s been doing wrong with Carl still alive, even explaining to Carl that he is quitting drugs via voice mail if he was pushed by Markus in Broken. Quotes * "''All you ever do is tell me to go away, what's wrong dad? I'm not good enough? Not perfect like THIS FUCKING THING?! What makes it so special anyway, huh? What's it got that I don't?!" - ''Leo to Carl in Broken * "''COME ON!! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT? GO AHEAD, HIT ME!!!! WHAT YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?! Think you're a man? ACT LIKE ONE. What's the matter, too much of a pussy? Too scared to fight back, you fucking BITCH?!?!" - ''Leo trying to provoke Markus into fighting him in Broken Gallery Leo_Manfred_-_Detroit_Become_Human.jpg Leo Manfred Gallery DBH 3.jpg Leo Manfred Gallery DBH 2.jpg Leo Manfred Gallery DBH.jpg Leo_injured_in_Broken_.jpg|Leo hurt and unconscious, if Markus defended himself in Broken IMG 8444-1-.png|Leo's hospital message for Carl. Leo Manfred Artwork.jpg Leo Manfred, digital artbook.png Leo crosses paths with Markus.jpg Notes * Leo is one of the confirmed Red Ice users in the game, along with Carlos Ortiz and Todd Williams. References ru:Лео Манфред Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists